1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge, a development cartridge, a toner cartridge, and a unit that are used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine or an electrophotographic printer, for example, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using them.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “electrophotographic image forming apparatus” refers to an apparatus which forms images on a recording medium employing an electrophotographic-image-forming process.
It may include an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (an LED printer or a laser beam printer), an electrophotographic facsimile apparatus, and an electrophotographic word processor, for example.
Further, a process cartridge may incorporate therein at least one of charging means, developing means, and cleaning means as process means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member, as a cartridge which can be detachably mounted to the main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and may incorporate therein at least developing means as process means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as a cartridge which can be detachably mounted to the main body of the apparatus.
A development cartridge may incorporate therein developing means for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a toner containing portion for containing toner as a cartridge which can be detachably mounted the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
A toner cartridge may incorporate therein a toner containing portion that contains toner for the development of an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a carrying member for agitating and carrying the toner as a cartridge which can be detachably mounted to the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
A unit unitizes an electrophotographic photosensitive member alone, either or both of the development means and cleaning means as process means, or fixing means alone so that they can be detachably mounted to the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus separately as a unit.
The unit, the process cartridge, and the development cartridge can be attached to/detached from the main body of the apparatus by a user by himself or herself, thereby allowing the main body of the apparatus to be maintained easily.
Conventionally, a process-cartridge method has been utilized that integrally incorporates an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means, developing means, and cleaning means as process means, as a cartridge which can be detachably mounted to the main body of the image forming apparatus.
The cartridge method has improved the operability of the image forming apparatus, allowing users to carry out the maintenance of the process means with ease by themselves. That is why the cartridge method is widely utilized in the main body of the image forming apparatus.
Also, cartridge configurations have been developed that incorporate process means as cartridges, based on whether each means has a long life or a short life, so that they can be used according to the life of a primary process means. For example, a development cartridge that integrates a toner container having a toner containing portion and a developing member, or a drum cartridge that integrates an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means and cleaning means have been utilized.
For such cartridges, such as process cartridges, a method has been conventionally adopted that facilitates the maintenance of the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus or a process cartridge by embedding a memory element (storage means) in a cartridge, and registering service information in the memory element. And a method that carries out information communication between the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a process cartridge in a non-contacting manner has been utilized.